House of the Lamb
by Nusaka
Summary: A pale hand extends to offer her a pomegranate, picked freshly from the dead. There is a forest which breeds evil and something dark and morbidly twisted has sunk its claws into something not from the woods. AU SasoriHinata
1. Act One I

**House of the Lamb**

Summary: A pale hand extends to offer her a pomegranate, picked freshly from the dead. There is a forest which breeds evil and something dark and morbidly twisted has sunk its claws into something not from the woods Sasori/Hinata

_Chapter One_

I

'_Twas brillig and the slithy toves _

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe; _

_All mimsy were the borogroves, _

_And the mome raths outgrabe. _

The basket full of food and a bottle of wine (more like three, her grandmother was an old crone with a taste of the finer liquors) was held close to her side while the girl in dark pants and a modest shirt with a hooded parka covering her skirted away from the upcoming shadows. Of course the old woman would live so far away so that when she complained for food the grandchildren sent into this horrid forest would just die…truly, the old woman held a grudge against the Hyuuga Clan.

Hinata, while a very tolerant girl had her limits and her naggy, drunk and witch of a grandmother tested her patients that rivaled a saint's. It didn't help that when she was born this witch (literally) of a grandmother had decided to bless her first female grandchild with…the Third Gift. Yes, the horrendously despised Third Gift- a witch's trick that allowed the inheritors to see beyond the beyond…which at age four Hinata discovered could also be people's lies, the things that dwell in the dark with cloaks and everything abnormal of the 'normality' of the 'natural' world.

Hinata, while not terrified of the unknown, also didn't want to be a part of whatever the unknown was. The unknown was just as it was, unknown and she didn't know if something were to gobble her up like a sweet or simply rid her with an irritated flick of razor claws. Her opal eyes shifted to the shadows that reached out with dark fingers and threatened to engulf her like a hungry childhood monster with big teeth. The basket was held much more tightly to her. Her grandmother's house wasn't far now, but once it turned dark…the forest would turn against her, she knew.

Something cursed about the moon, the sweet moon turned the forest into a trickster at night that captured people and killed or devoured them. The sun was already setting and the warm orange glow was fading, the darkness grinned and took a swipe at her feet. She quickly dove to the left and ran quickly, her run breaking into a sprint while the darkness laughed behind her and she could hear the restless spirits become her audience. Applause broke throughout the silent woods.

Her opal eyes gave her a way to see the spirits lounging on tree limbs, some even changing into light spectra to nip at her ankles while the darkness swiped out with shadowed claws that would take her away. The spirits of the dead laughed about her, some of their mouths looking like stitches from a scarecrow, gaped as they pointed and laughed. Hinata tried to will it away but they laughed all the same and the sun was nearly gone-a shadow finger ran along her ankle then up to her calf before she shook it off.

Her grandmother's cottage was in her line of sight now, however the lamps that showed she was currently occupying the house…had been extinguished. The girl skid to a stop while turning to look behind her, grinning faces and claws that beckoned her closer welcomed her. Hinata didn't hide the shiver while she glued her back to a pole, shrinking against it as though to melt into it. Her breathing was ragged-without her grandmother, the door would be locked and the windows-well…her grandmother always took precautions and left _something_ there to guard her house.

Whimpering and trying to avoid the slowly enclosing darkness, with what she knew to be her last conscious breath-she cursed her grandmother. Her eyes slid closed and she braced herself for tormenting pain and the feeling of teeth on her skin…to feel breath ghost over her face. Her eyes snapped open to find nothing before her. The shadows had faded and something tickled her arm. She turned quickly to the side to catch whatever it was that was bothering her only to see nothing once more. A cold, corpse like hand closed over her pale and exposed throat, squeezing ever sweetly.

"What is a little lambling doing so far from her Shepard?" lips touched the shell of the young woman's ear and words tolled in her mind like a deathly bell. Her body froze and the hand neither tightened nor relinquished its grasp. The voice was surprisingly sweet, like intoxicating syrup or an irresistible honey…and the malicious meaning behind the sweetened words did nothing to ease her fear. A venomous honey spun by cobra's tongue. "Surely you'd be missed…"

"_Beware the Jabberwock my son!_

_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

_Beware the Jubjub bird and shun_

_The frumious Bandersnatch!"_

Hinata shivered and willed herself to turn to look at her enemy. Rusty colored eyes gazed back with dark mirth that only a devil had. Her face was almost intimately close to his and she could find no need to blush as her survival began to come into the picture. The man's face was young, not as young as she but nowhere near old nor even middle aged as of yet, and his short, messy red hair that looked like baked red clay gave him a boyish charm. A smile that would've further enhanced his charming guise was completely turned grotesque and almost hideous with the blank doll like eyes as its companion.

Breath went over her face and she knew, knew that he was one of them. The forest's cursed children. Giving power, it craved in return twisted children to be set upon the world soon. An evil forest which only beings like her grandmother were suited to. Here, before the girl known as Hinata was the devil's left hand; a _demon_. Another hand came up, flawlessly beautiful, it traced her cheek almost tenderly and the girl's grasp on the basket tightened by a fraction.

"Frightened, your limbs shake and you look so _scared_," it sounded like a breathy laugh made of words. "Truly, is it stupidity that drove you here? Are you now a resident witch?" his forehead pressed against hers and Hinata felt the need to shirk back but didn't dare show the creature before her any reaction. "Running blindly into a wolf's cove is never a favored plan, especially for a skittish little doe," his rust eyes dug into her opal ones like poisoned claws.

"P-p-p-please…" had it been more commanding, he would have cut her head off for being a fool, had she been louder, then he just would have sliced out her tongue before sending her on her merry way. The quiet, demure way of the girl was quite amusing as she tried her hardest not to shrink away from him though he knew she knew what he was.

His eyelashes touched hers and she wondered if he was coming closer so he could feed off the fear that hooded her eyes. She couldn't breathe without inhaling the scent of the…creature so she tried to inhale shallowly. A lock of hair fell along her cheek and nearly simultaneously, a hand rose to brush it away. "Should you die…the animals will eat you," Hinata shivered at the still present and painted on smile of the cold man before her, "Should I let you live," his smile cracked a little wider while his eyes were still so blank. "Then you would be in debt, would you not?" a teasing question that made the girl shiver.

The hand around her throat tightened and she knew by the unspoken threat it was meant to invoke words from her, "I-I-I s-s-suppose," her stuttering wasn't helping.

His lips were nearly upon hers, imposing as such and not meant to be romantic but rather threatening and to frighten. He spoke and his tissue nearly touched her own, "Hypothetically, if I were to let you go and I was in turn owed a favor…something as much as your life would have to be returned," Hinata's eyes narrowed on his own by a mere slip. "I will let you live…however your life is mine and should you choose tonight to venture out of these woods," he blinked and his eyelashes tickled her own, "I will make all of your nightmares plus a thousand more come to life."

Hinata felt the cold hand on her throat a little more now, not a vague life threatening object but rather a playful cat's paw. She, the mouse squirmed beneath said paw as the cat grinned discreetly and offered up an exit to death. Life was offered upon a silver platter to the mouse as the cat dangled a guillotine's blade above the timid creature with nothing more than a deceptive smile and rust colored eyes.

The girl's eyes widened in sudden understanding of what this thing wanted from her-be it man or demon she didn't care-and her loyalty to her Clan which hated and despised her anyway due to complete weakness of not fulfilling her duty to Konohagakure as a soldier held her back. A small, small part wondered what else he could possibly want, though. White met red and the battlegrounds were different than what she'd been taught at the Academy she passed, just not the semi exams. While her own frightened eyes met his, animosity didn't seem to spark.

Curiosity churned like soured milk and fear lingered spite the retracting hand that had held her throat captive. A queer smile was still ever present and it was but a mask.

"W-what d-d-do you want?" a breath hissed out in nervous words gave her position away and she cursed herself for being an open book. He blinked once more and his eyelashes ran through hers. The red irises were ringed and half lidded contemplation unnerved her more than anything. Iridescent eyes glowed in the dark like a nocturnal beast while almost sleepily regarding her as a lizard would.

"A new companion," mocking words spoken caused the girl's small ire to rise and she herself was open and vulnerable to this stranger she knew nothing of, other than the fact that he was borne of this forest which held other inhabitants. "You live and stay-never come to this part of the woods lest your grandmother discover you've made a deal with a devil and let her exterminate you. Leave the forest I will become your nightmare and be observed as a thing of the forest, a weak pliable girl seduced by the woods." A quirk of the deal, never leave the forest and be out of the watchful eyes of her grandmother.

Her eyes sought out the rust colored and she felt heat rise up from her neck-now noting their close proximity. His breath fanned over her chapped lips and she resisted the urge to lick her lips to water the dehydrated tissue since he was close enough that her tongue would touch him as well.

The twitch of his lips formed into a slow and gentle yet all the same mocking smirk when the answer to what her preferred poison was reached his ears. Doomed and killer instinct waned as she herself raised the imaginary sword to slice her heart in half. Survival, accursed, blessed instinct strayed her thoughts to return to her Clan and beg forgiveness since she gave into the sin. To return and perhaps go mad since that is what his veiled threat was-then executed by her Clan which would jump to the full hearted conclusion that the forest got to her was unacceptable.

The two figures who would've appeared as an intimate couple were swallowed by the darkness and nothing more was left save for a basket. Spirits perched on the trees cackled but all were silenced by the booming howl of another inhabitant of the forest, which then died down to a screeching bird's call not unlike that of a hawk.

The trees swished in the wind and murmurs of a brook accompanied the moon which smiled gently down with a quarter of its greatness.

-

…Don't kill me. …At least not yet…confusing as it is, it'll later be dissected and explained, this is more like the confusing introduction meant to draw you in not to run you off!! My apologies if you're eyes burned out or if you're brain popped due to the crappiness of this start. Review if ya liked it since more reviews encourage any author. Or ya wanna yell at me…can't say as to blame you on that one. -.-;

Poem _Jabberwocky_ by Lewis Carroll


	2. Act One II

**House of the Lamb**

_Chapter Two_

II

_Tyger! Tyger! Burning bright _

_In the forests of the night, _

_What immortal hand or eye _

_Could frame thy fearful symmetry? _

_"When someone is possessed by an evil, it taints their soul and they become demons. If those demons breed, they create more demons and those children have no hope of being saved by the light," her grandmother's white eyes were trained on the flame of the red candle before her. Hinata sat at attention to her grandmother's story telling. "They must be eliminated so they do not spread," her lip curled like she'd eaten something disgusting, "the disease." Her elder's eyes stole away from the dancing flame that flickered from the old woman's breath washing against it gently, "The gift you have…" a withered old finger that resembled a fresh mummy ran over a corner of Hinata's opal eyes and around the rim gently. "Enables you to distinguish the evils of this world. Every small sin and evil will be spotted and you must eradicate it." _

_Hinata's eyes narrowed slightly, the mind of a ten year old working through the volumes she'd been forced to bury her nose into for hours, "Who am I to decide what is evil and good?" the crack of flesh against flesh sounded throughout the cottage. _

_"Evil is evil and good is good, that is that you stupid, stupid child," her grandmother hissed between tobacco stained teeth, baring them like an old and defensive dog. _

_The girl's cheek stung from it, but she bore with it and sniffled out a meek, "Yes grandmother," before listening to the rest of the old woman's speech. _

_"Now then," her grandmother settled more comfortably, her legs folded beneath her and a serious look over her face while she stared back at Hinata, her white eyes regarding her granddaughter. "But…" her grandmother trailed off, "What your father doesn't understand, is that everything must have a balance to certain extents or it falls apart-both. So, without evil…good ceases to exist." _

Whispers of dark despair reached her ears, littering her mind with a calamity of emotion as she felt the binds of shadow hold her still; magic binds that held her securely and her body moved as though it were a laughable life sized doll. Her eyes narrowed at his back, the back clad in dark cloak with over lapping red clouds, in a glare of loathing. Loathed as she might, it was barely enough to make him release her from the deal she'd sealed herself with a devil. A demon might've just outright killed her and saved her the gut twisting feeling of guilt; but a devil would wring her body dry of emotions and coax in poisons.

A sight to behold, truly. The heiress to a fantastic Clan 'willingly' following a devil of the dark woods without hesitation despite the shadows that closed in on them steadily like a blanket. Her teeth clenched as the spell forced her to move and she watched his fingers move, willfully engaging every step for her like a map. They twitched ever so slightly beneath the long hem of the coat and she caught sight of darkly painted nails.

She frowned when she looked over his shoulder as much as she could, the spirits were no longer laughing but instead some had grim looks of what looked to be pity upon their grotesque faces while others had devious looks about them. Her eyes wandered over to the man before her, eyes skimming over the dark clay hair and his rusty eyes came to mind. Boyish sweetness and innocence disguised the starkly grinning evil within; a cunning wolf draping a well cut and tailored sheep's skin over him while wandering into a pasture of his unsuspecting victims.

Needless to say, he was attractive and while not as young as she was; it was rather hard to toss that fact over her shoulder. A pair of eyes that looked so blank that it could be considered tragic as they downcast his rather ethereal beauty was more or less what she could call a hideous attraction. Hinata hadn't noticed her legs had slowed and she shivered suddenly when pinpricks of pain made themselves known to her spine.

_When the stars threw down their spears, _

_And water'd heaven with their tears, _

_Did he smile his work to see? _

_Did he who made the Lamb make thee? _

A spiked claw made of ice trailed up her back almost sensuously were it not for the forceful 'shove' forth that nearly sent her to her descent into the ground. "Keep up, Hinata-chan…the things in this forest desire fresh meat unable to defend itself. Rather a delicacy in the likes of lamb." A mockery of everything she said and did his words spun her for a loop while his voice was still deceivingly gentle and almost…dare she think it?

"Mayhap I'd r-rather be a m-meal…" she hissed back rather venomously. Something made a noise in the back of his throat, almost a sound of a grunt were it not continuous and consistently bubbling up.

"Yes, the stuttering makes me so assured of that fact," a dry rasp in the honeyed words. A flush covered her cheeks at the source of truth behind the taunt-it was (one of the many) a habit that her entire family detested and she couldn't rid herself of it. They hated the softness of her skin many of the pampered women of the household didn't have, the soft eyes she possessed and the fact that she was 'blessed' with the Third Gift when so many other worthy ones were left in the locked cabinet of listless humanity. She was quiet because her father hated hearing her, hated her presence, hated the mere fact of her breathing in the same space as he while a much more talented girl five years her junior was wasted upon her.

She held out faith however, that the Hyuuga Clan would come looking for their heiress and her father may not abandon her-wishful thinking. A tender lie was better than the slap of truth in the face. The shy stuttering creature that dragged the noble Hyuuga name down had no right to hope against her better judgment that a hand from her own cold and detached family would reach out and pluck her from the darkness. It was as childish a notion as wishing upon a falling star-more so than believing happy fairy tales and a carefree life.

"Tragic," the devil's voice wisped over her, soothing and (with wince of traitorous feeling) perhaps the softest tone she'd ever heard used on her. Refreshing and poisonous in its own attributes, it threatened to reel her in, hook, line and sinker. Coils of brilliant tender care would lead to her downfall, had he been biting and evil she would have fought-but the kindness would ultimately drown her bleeding heart.

"T-truly?" she murmured, a conversation may get the feelings of betrayal, fear and despise out for a time being and seeing as she would be in his company for a while; it seemed natural spite the abnormalities of the situation.

"You seek comfort from those who wish you gone-yet you love them," she could almost see the teasing curl of his lips. "Spread your energy and loyalty of love into something else for your 'loving' family. Shirk from the darkness like a plague and it is the only thing which truly embraces you. Such an asinine notion," she was silent. Soft as he was, he was perhaps crueler than her family with such biting words.

"M-must you b-be so u-unpleasant?" it was a quiet inquiry and she wondered if he heard her for he didn't speak immediately.

"Unpleasant? I'm only suggesting that perhaps you should elope to the shadows rather than be a whipping girl to the light-is that unpleasant by giving out friendly advice?" his voice played a flute tune to a dancing snake and thus hypnotizing it.

The demure pad of her footfalls echoed to her while the man before her walked silently with a fluidity she couldn't comprehend. Something came to mind, random and something one shouldn't ask the enemy, but still the words tumbled out before she could stop them. "Y-you have yet to t-tell me your name," she was cold and had begun shivering. He looked over his shoulder, seemingly amused by a slight crinkle near his left eye before slowing his pace to walk next to her.

"Such a curious thing even though I hate feel your loathing, why do you ask?" his voice lilted and she shot him a minimal glare when she could feel his warmth seep through his cloak and touch her skin momentarily.

"I ask b-because I d-do not know it," she muttered, uninterested and confused of the mind game he was trying to bait her in. The smirk disappeared though his eyes were still as blank as ever.

"There will be time for introductions later." She felt the strings constrict a little more, digging into fragile skin as it tugged her a bit closer, she resisted when she saw his arm peel back the cloak to offer her space inside. "Resist and I'll gladly let you be-catch pneumonia happily," her teeth clenched and her heels stopped digging into the earth. The buttons of the top part of the coat were undone so she could stick her head out instead of being shrouded within the fabric.

Goose bumps flitted on her skin when her cold flesh that had seemed not so freezing before met his own warmth-a sudden change of her atmosphere. Beneath the cloak he still wore long black pants, a long sleeved shirt with mesh covering and sandals. "W-what is your in-intention?" sought by malicious care, this was not out of kindness of the heart.

He smiled mysteriously, upturns of his lips hid the salivating fangs of the wolf she knew to be under there; disguised too cleverly. "Ignorance from your family has led to your misfortune and my gain-puppets have their own respective uses while dolls are a lure of pure decadence; something not to be trifled with when they are given claws."

Hinata blinked at the strange use of words and couldn't say for sure what she thought. Rust colored eyes looked down at her while she stared up at him questioningly, "In due time. Not yet-timing has to be precise and if anything-I'm precise," he murmured, gentle as a whispering brook or stream.

Giggles were heard from the restless souls that followed them like a swarm of locusts, hiding their mouths behind their hands they talked and pointed at Hinata like she was a show case. An owl screeched and flew from its perch in chase after a mouse and Hinata felt her heart strings snap in terror when a blood curdling howl of a wolf sounded throughout (for the most part) silent forest. "Frightened so easily?" he asked, breath close to her.

The young girl narrowed her eyes at him while her ears attuned finely to the sounds of the woods to hear out the animal which so terrified her. '_One and the same-the wolf and he-one just deadlier than the other._' Her eyes which had been scanning about her saw no movements save for the finger like branches of the trees, slid back to him, seeing only his profile and chin.

It was rather hard, she noticed, to hate a person who was kind and soft to you when you were used to plain cruelty. The only kindness she had known was from this being of the woods, apparently not from Konohagakure in the first place. Sadly, it was a kindness with backhanded as cruelty. She sighed and unconsciously leaned on the source of warmth that had no reaction save for the slight retreat from completely touching her.

The careless Shepard had turned away from the little lambling that bleated for help when something had stalked silently from the woods, red eyes glinting. So weak and powerless that the lamb had lost all effort to run from impending doom. Jaws opened wide, wider and wider still-darkness consumed all and the lambling was lost to the oblivious pasture. Traitorously as it may be, the wolf was still kinder than the Shepard-foolish little lamb that had wandered into the woods was carried off by the jaws of manipulation.

Such a pity.

-

Poem piece: _The Tyger_ by William Blake

…Holy CRAP! Look at all the wondrous reviews! Complements everywhere I…I…-faints- I thought I would get ragged on for having a confusing and horrible start but here you all are…liking it! I hope you like this one as well and it's not a disappointment. You guys…rock! X) I leave you much luv (platonic) and I hope you leave me (the story) luv as well!

Random fun fact: …Ketchup was once used…as a medicine.


	3. Act One III

**House of the Lamb**

_Chapter Three_

III

It felt as though three nights had passed, yet no sunlight filtered through the canopy of the trees. Hinata trudged sluggishly along with her captor, the invisible shackles bound around her body forcing her to move when her sheer will to move her legs had given up. Tears hadn't been wept yet, the silly notion that a rescuer on a white horse with shining armor would sweep her away from this literal living nightmare didn't yet blow away like an autumn leaf. The deeper they went into the forest the more the frostiness of winter imposed on them and she was glad for the heat he gave off lest her limbs freeze off.

Slick frost congealed over the trees, over the dirt of the forest floor and she was glad for the wooden geta shoes she wore else the frozen blades of grass would have cut her feet apart like a razor to wet paper. Surrealism and dark fantasy haunted this forest; leaves with drops of frozen water on them were stiff. The ground wasn't covered with snow, but rather normal looking were it not for the abnormal freezing of everything in time. Time in this forest ceased to exist.

Immortality would be easy to gain in this place of ungodly things, demons and devils, restless souls and monsters. For creatures such as her, pure and innocent, someone would come to take her away; not to leave her to rot and wither away in this place. They wouldn't abandon her, her faith in angels and good people would not fade and she would not cry for soon they would be here. They wouldn't let her be with this devil…they would come for her. She knew they would. They _had_ to.

The light in her heart was closing and giving way to the welcoming darkness that kissed away her silent tears with tenderness never shown to her before this. Was it betrayal to turn to another? Despair hadn't closed fatal fangs on her yet and the lingering remains of hope had not flickered out. Her heartstrings tugged at the sound of a distant cry, caught between horrified scream of human and furious roar of beast. Something watered in her eyes. It was trying to break from her barriers of stubbornness, but she wouldn't let it. To cry meant to show him a weakness in her and the utter loss of hope.

She could not lose faith in front of this…creature. Within his cloak, she unconsciously clenched the velvet inner lining of the coat. It was still cold, icy breaths of winter mist swallowing her ankles and the chill traveling up her legs and up, up, up. His arm tugged her closer to him and limply, her cold body acquiesced to the unsaid offer. The top of her head was under his warm chin and for a moment, her vision faded out. If they truly had been walking for as long as she imagined, she was pushing the last of her body's reserves and soon she wouldn't…

Her left knee gave out and his arm continued to support her, moving along even while her knee protested by creaking loudly. Her other knee popped and gave way. Hands grasped him and he lifted her with one arm. His other arm unbuttoned his cloak, before wrapping her form about in it, gently lifting her prone form in his arms and carrying her with her knees of one arm and upper half supported carefully by one arm. He continued to walk without stopping. Her knees burned and so did her lungs. Gasping inhales took in frosty air that clogged and dried her throat, her bones felt brittle as thin glass.

Her eyes looked over at him, his gaze drew down towards her, "Wh-why i-i-is it al-alw-ways d-d-dark here?" she managed to whisper out. He leaned down a little to her, face emotionless, eyes blank and Hinata noticed something. No puffs of exhales were before his face, no clouds rolling in front of him. Her eyes widened.

"Noticing things from a different angle are we?" her eyes roamed and she felt a headache coming upon her. Everything warped and she could see everything around her. Moving shadows with four legs crawled over the trees; giant crows with three red eyes blinked and cawed, jagged eyeteeth shining. This was forest of sin, curses-a breeding ground for evil and abominations. She whimpered and buried further into the cloak, trying to will away this temporary new vision. Darkness crawled over shadows, flesh was torn and her eyes darted from side to side, shivering in his grasp she felt terrified. "Where is your light calling from _now_?" he whispered.

She didn't answer, continued to shiver and the world blanked out once more, everything was normal. Her wide eyes turned to him slowly, seeing him look down at her, smirking gently yet the look in his eyes was a dark amusement at the sight of her terror-or a smug reaction to her realization. He wasn't breathing. Why wasn't he breathing? Was he something undead or worst than a devil?

Her breath rolled out before her and she squirmed in his hold until the strings around her tightened and tightened till she knew marks of redness appeared from their path. "Still yourself lambling, I don't bite." There was a lilt of inky amusement at her expense and she felt her neck grow red from the teasing; naturally she was a flustering type of creature. Lambling, such an innocent word yet it held so much malicious meaning like the echo of elongated eyeteeth snapping together.

Lambling-an odd word in itself and for the life of her she couldn't shrug off why exactly it seemed like a pet name. She turned in his arms slightly looking ahead of them to spot the mouth of a giant, and deep looking cave. The moon gave off light, however sparse it was, and she saw it hit the cave. The behemoth that arose from out of nowhere within this timeless forest gaped like a maw of an unimaginably humongous…beast with a large appetite. Her heart stopped, air constricted out of her in complete fright and rusty colored eyes looked down at her, watching her expressions, knowing that her eyes caught the hints of malevolence that circled the cave. He analyzed her critically while her eyes widened, giving and showing things she never needed to see.

Her heart fluttered back to life after the feeling of suffocating intent, the feeling of drowning in black water faded and she slowly turned up to the eyes she knew were watching her carefully. "Wh-where does th-th-that g-go?" her stuttering came back full force, showing her fear from the encounter with the cave's mere aura. They drew ever closer and Hinata whimpered, drawing in on herself by curling into a fetal position. A slow, mocking smirk uplifted the left side of his lips.

He said nothing and only stopped calmly once they were right before the cave, standing out of it. Hinata felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up like a hissing cat's fur rippling in shock or pseudo intimidation. The cave was breathing. She heard wind escape from it and knew, she knew so deep in her bleeding heart that once they entered…_there was no turning back_.

The strings tightened around her tenderly, leaving red welts in their wake. He leaned till his lips were against her ear, while her eyes faced into the pitch black of the gullet of the beastly entryway. "Don't look so frightened of your new home. Are you ready, Hinata-chan?" he murmured. She trembled ever sweetly, "Lambling, lambling…you shake too much. Calm yourself…" she shook a little more. Lambling. A pet name for her, how befitting and frightening. For how long will a wolf with a charming guise and a sharp keep a bleating lamb with no talent? She turned and she was nose to nose with him.

"Wh-why?" his smirk widened into a languid, natural beauty that seemed to utterly hideous. He leaned in closer, bent over her form even while he carried her and the strings that bound her gently crawled over and under her skin like millions of small spiders.

"You, lambling, are too valuable to waste on mortality." Her eyes widened and cold sweat formed on her temples, dripping down through her bangs and drizzling down her neck. He pulled away from her and she continued to stare up at him, now knowing if she should gnaw out her own wrists like a starving dog to save herself or carry out her life and find out what made her so valuable. The shadows of the cave befell them and she looked in what little light was left to stare up at him.

The strings tickled her skin and something ugly buried itself into her heart. A dreaded dead weight lodged itself there, beating one with her heart and forcing wetness into her eyes, pushing at the barriers. It moaned and sobbed quietly. Hopelessness. The family which wanted the perfect first child had received instead a girl not befitted the position would not look for their lost one.

"_Remember, Hinata that a good Shepard will look after his entire flock well, but should one lamb wander off why should he leave the rest to go after that one lamb and risk the rest of them? He will care for the flock. Not just a singular lamb, Hinata…" _

Darkness flittered across the twin moons, shade came over them. '…_The lost lamb…then…you'll feed me to the wolves?_' he looked down at her. Rust eyes stared into her opal ones, still lingering between the twilight likeliness betwixt the moonlight and the shadows of the cave. She stared back, they looked at each other, observing and analyzing. He walked completely in the shadows; they were engulfed by the complete darkness that ate their forms away to leave away only them.

'_Down, down-when will I fall?_' the strings tightened over her form. The pain in her knees had long ago faded. His footsteps echoed and bounced off the cave walls. They would not look for her, the foolish lamb which tread too far from the pathway to look at bunches of flowers, compelled by pretty petals soft as velvet silk and bright, vivacious colors like a child to a mountain of toys. No hand would reach from out of nowhere to offer her a way out, to save her from her fate. Either way, she was dead to them. If she did in fact manage a plan to run away from the forest, she would be thought now a thing of the forest. They would execute her or she stay here, in the forest with him and them.

Sad, a choice to satisfy her curiosity of her importance to him then face whatever horrors that would come to life before her or to return to a family which went hand in hand with certain death. But at least she wouldn't be the same as them, even if she wasn't alive, she would know that she hadn't betrayed her family, kept true to them. The ugly thing in her heart pulsed and clawed at her heartstrings like a rat to a hole. She sagged a little in his arms, too defeated to tense up or even make much of a reaction.

She'd always wondered, in the corners of her mind what it would be like to be needed anyway. She eyes slipped close to catch a few moments inner peace from the world she once knew that was now burning and imploding beneath her feet. Like the sickly feeling of being on a step in the dark with no light and put another foot down only to find that you were on the floor. It had been the last step.

His mouth was a straight line and she couldn't see, but she didn't imagine that it was a smirk or a grin of a cat got the canary. She heard his voice spite now being able to see anything. "Sasori," she blinked and her eyelashes fluttered, long lashes kissing her cheeks.

"Sasori…" she mumbled sleepily, rest already beginning to overtake her body, taxingly. "Sasori…" she murmured once more, repeating herself while sleep claimed her.

The one called Sasori wondered how long it would take to turn her perfect little white coat into an inky, coal black that stood out starkly from others. His greatest and deadliest creation to date and all he needed was a little time. Just a little to shape the mold, make her pliant and shapeable before setting in the mold, allowing her to adapt in her own ways.

He told her his name, that in itself would allow a little trust to leak between the feeling of hatred and utter distrust. Just a small dosage, after all if he tried to insert too much at once, she would grow too dependant or would immediately back away knowing he wanted something. She was flighty and shaky, she would run at the slightest raise of hand and he couldn't have that. Coax her gently, show her sweetness no one ever had; hold out sugar cubes laced with venom in a cupped hand to show no harm.

The path of the cave winded down, and down underground in a spiral like stair case-darkness enclosed and left not a spot of their trail. The strings crawled beneath her skin with but a twitch of crafty fingers with darkly painted nails. She shivered and her eyes moved beneath her pale lids. Dreams of the dark, of fading light, scorpions, lilies, wolves and lambs invaded her mind's eye like thousands of enemies to a poorly protected fortress.

She frowned and made a noise in the back of her throat from a dream, and what some may have called fondly, others darkly but what truly was sick mirth at her position in her life currently, Sasori smirked softly then spoke to her in a hushed honey tones he knew no one else had ever used on her.

"Hist, hist…hush lambling. All is well, all is well."

-

Umm…before I go crazy and thank all who have reviewed, KAS (my abusive editor person) wanted me to explain what's up with the Act One and then the Roman numeral. 'Act's will be in a certain time, when it changes to Act Two; there is a time skip which will be later mentioned in the story. …Just thought I'd clear it up. Thank you for all your lovely reviews towards this unbearably short and not too well thought out story! I hope that this wasn't a disappointment and if it was…KAS will bitch slap me for you. X3 Also…how many of you think I'm a dude or a chick? I get a lot of questions like that so I was just wondering.

To **Angst** well, I took it off to revamp it since my editor found it and since I hadn't run it by her first…got a bit upset at it since she knew it wasn't the best I could do…. Ahahaha. Owwie. –sighs- Abusive editor person. -.-;; But don't worry! I haven't given up on it! I know I need to expand and it'll be my way there! So…expect to see it up some time this life (hopefully)… XD

To **Necury **holy…crap. I mean really; one of the longest reviews I've gotten in a while and to answer your questions, you'll have to wait till Act Two as it will explain a lot of the reasons to my madness. All of the questions are much too spoil worthy but I can say it will get darker. It will get horrific and creepier and it will not turn into a romance story. No need for romance when you've got old fashioned gore, right? –winks- And however this may hint at romance….well, Sasori is just very, very smart, kays? X3

Remember folks! Show platonic fan fic love to this hapless writer without talent and review for me. X) Please?


	4. Act One IV

**House of the Lamb**

_Chapter Four_

IV

"_W-what d-d-do you want?"_

"_A new companion." _

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she stared numbly around her, a bright light was in her face and she squinted her eyes at it. She lifted her arm to block it out of her eyes but found she couldn't lift her arm at all. Blinking in confusion, she listened to the small clatters of metal and she turned her head to the source of it. She saw silver tools, jagged and smooth edges; a few covered in blood, bright and red and vivacious. The slick and sticky fluid dripped down slightly, beading and falling as though gravity had slowed itself. She blinked once more and turned to the pale hand grasping at on silver utensil, and followed it up to a black covered arm.

Curiously blank rust colored eyes regarded her silently. She stared back, unable to say anything to him, his eyes trailed down and she fought a shiver. She looked down to where his eyes had traveled and discovered that her entire left breast was covered in the same fluid that stained the tool he was holding. She stared at the thick brown leather straps that were decked with large silver buckles, the straps wound around her arms, waist and legs.

She shivered when she felt the cooled liquid dribble down her ribs. She had no decency and she wondered why, she was completely naked in front of this man who'd obviously made her bleed like this. Her eyes rolled back to him and she opened her mouth to speak, finding her tongue numb and feeling much too swollen to speak properly. "It was a sedative to prevent pain." He spoke and feeling her mind betray her, the small anarchy of rising panic died away like the evening's sun turn to night. The tool in his hand was a scalpel; she recognized it as such; used as a medical utensil normally. The small blade drew over her skin, she watched it detachedly as it drew a pattern, running through her pale skin stained crimson and through the blood that ran from the wound he was making, carving into her.

He looked up from his work, pausing momentarily to stare back into her dumbly inquiring eyes, pale opal shining in the bright light of his workshop. "Your eyes can see into someone's soul. What do you see in mine?" he questioned and it struck her as such an odd question. She watched the small blade run through her soft flesh, causing more bubbles of blood to rise. Her eyes sought his, feeling the prickle of veins threaded out from her temples. Rust colored eyes met hers for only a moment in reality before turning back to his work on her body. To her however, it felt like an eternity before he turned away, a starkly grinning wolf watching a nearly empty pasture from behind a lamb's still bloodied coat, a red moon hiding behind dark clouds, a maroon colored scorpion near the water's edge with a swaying tail and clicking claws. She gasped and tossed her head to the side at the sights that invaded her mind and danced around joyously.

The sedative was wearing off and she felt millions of needles penetrate her soft hide. She whimpered and turned her face up to his once more; pleading, but her mouth couldn't form words. She saw his mouth momentarily twitch. "You already know what I want from you, you just have to accept it…" the blade drew another line of the same spot and she let a small shriek out. "Hush…hush…" his free hand wound through her soft hair and dragged nails lightly over her scalp, as one would calm a hysteric pet.

Her voice was a whimpering and quivering mess, then the blade drew away, a line of sticky red fluid following its drawback from her, trailing over her skin. She whimpered again and tried to move her left arm, the one closest to him. A white rag that was damp was produced from a metal tray, squeezing a little water out of it; he drew it across her breast gently. "I caught you at a good age. Fifteen or sixteen approximately which gives you a little leeway for growing…" he was talking about her like a prized horse to be broken in. She watched his hand wipe the blood away, and saw a drawing covering her breast. Hinata watched him move away slowly, things making small noises on the table beside her before a long syringe was produced. It was filled with a clear liquid. "It's a remedy…for the ink." He spoke softly, hand brushing away a few stray specks of blood on her collarbone before the needle went through her flesh. "Wouldn't want an infection…" he remarked before the liquid made its mark on her.

She made a small noise in the back of her throat at the slight pain it caused. She shook her head from side to side at the queer feeling that followed the injection, nausea and illness. Hinata blinked when her vision blurred and the white, white light burned her optics. They roamed over back at her captor, a bottle of black – with what looked to be- ink swirled in the small jar with a corked with a stopper. The damp rag was there again, wiping away at what redness lingered and a new syringe went through the top, drawing liquid from it. The needle was removed and instead placed over her wound, the black liquid running through whatever open sliced flesh there was. She screamed, arching up while pain laced through her achingly.

The ink burned, branding her with whatever etchings he'd made on her flesh. It felt like fire laced through her blood, seeping into her like a poison. It raced beneath her skin unheeded and she felt herself begin to thrash, arching and continuing to scream. Rust eyes held hers while his hand held one shoulder down, "A new companion…to be made…" he murmured. Her eyes shut tightly and he held her down firmly, not allowing her to move or squirm despite the pain. "It will be gone soon, and once this is done, you will thank me." It seemed to be said more to himself more than he speaking to her. It slowly receded like a low tide retreating from white sand and rocks, it rippled away, leaving her twitching, her cheeks wet with salt liquid and gasping breath. "You of all people…should know what it's like."

Her eyes sought his once more and held the rust colored blood, "The feeling of willing to die in order to feel alive. You will feel alive and that will make…" he trailed off, but she knew the ending. _Make you loyal to the creator. He who created you is thy master. The resurrected obeys the necromancer because they…have nothing more to live for except the savior's breath and beating heart. _

His eyes held hers still, his hand moved from her shoulder back up to her head, running cold fingers through her hair delicately. Hinata's breath wheezed out uncomfortably. The needle was gone from his hand and she didn't care to notice where it was; only that it was slowly undoing the clasps that held the binds which she couldn't escape from. Hinata felt her vision blur, closing her eyes she saw a white lily drooping from the edge of a pond, the wickedly curved stinger of a red tail rising above the flower before puncturing the soft heart of the white plant.

She heard the last of the clasps being undone and she allowed her lids to slide back, wanting to see what had engraved on her; now feeling malice and wrath haunt her like the memories of a forgotten ghost weeping in the corner. She sat up shakily, nearly falling on her back once more without his hand to support her. Her vision faded before sharpening once more, a black blot stained her skin; a curling tail with a malicious looking stinger and a body with claws at the ready. She stared at it for a moment longer, carefully written kanji spelled out the word 'possession' alongside the animal over her breast. She had no tears left and her insistent body forced her back down, back touching the now freezing metal table.

Twin opal moons closed like the break of dawn and Hinata drew in a shaky breath; knowing what the tattoo he'd hand crafted for her was for. The purpose was twisted, a complete hazard that called for anarchy against all her morals and country. She exhaled and listened to her chaotic thoughts that she didn't know whether they were coming or going, what was wrong was right and what was right was unacceptable.

Cold corpse fingers touched her lids softly; a voice murmured in her ear gently, beckoningly, "What you see…does it frighten you at all?" Frighten her? It terrified her for numerous reasons; she was coercing with a devil of the forest, she'd betrayed her family, she didn't know what was next and…how wonderful it must be to be needed by someone. What was it like? To have someone who needed you, no one else but you would do? _Tie the rope around her and let the stool fall from under her; hope that she won't be long. Listen to her breath die away sweetly and wish her a good death. Kill her quick and prevent her from living with the poison that will rot her from the inside out. _

Her head turned towards him, and she felt fingers run through her hair slowly, nails scrapped her scalp. Her oblivion was interrupted, "The pendulum has begun to swing and time is running out. How far will you go to serve the only one who has any use of you?" he whispered to her. The blackness that surrounded her in her near unconsciousness fell like a warm hand stroking a sick child's forehead. His voice was near her ear, breath tickling her skin, "How far?"

_Wandering soul don't listen to the siren's calling, turn your boat away from the rocks. Hist, hush and close your ears – turn your boat away. Sweet lies disguising venomous truths – fall prey to the dark depths of the underworld. _

Hinata didn't listen to Sasori after that; both knew the answer to that. The unasked questions lingered heavily in the air, hinted at but never said bluntly. There was so many that would go unanswered and unneeded, necessity fell away much too long ago and gave way to the want – desire much of like which would destroy all of mankind. How far will she go? How much will she bleed? How much will she bow her head and bite her tongue? What will she become? Who will she become? Where would this lead her? Will she stay? What will happen?

Hinata let her body fall limp beneath the comforting hand (though she wanted to rip it away from her, still feeling the twinges of electrifying pain in the recesses of her body). Sleep would take over and answer for her though he already knew the answers to all those questions and many more. He had been right in choosing her, she mused before she fell asleep. Of course, a crafty wolf would hunt for the sick and weak, taking them away in a waiting, gaping and salivating jaw beneath the cover of the night where nothing would care to listen to a quiet and soft bleat. The blinding light didn't bother her anymore when exhaustion took over again, cold fingers brushing over her face, nails scrapping over her skin. The weak always fell prey, she supposed; it was destiny and foretold; preordained and inescapable.

The weak would serve the strong and it was natural…the sheep kept the wolves strong, kept them alive and without them they would amount to nothing in the end, save for cannibalistic snapping jaws with thick fur and greedy eyes.

Dinner is served.

-

Huzzah! The finale of Act One! Next Chapter will be Act Two people...

I had no clue what to do with this for the longest time and FINALLY…I found and listened to one song (Starlight) by Muse throughout this entire fiction that got my brain kicking again. Leave me a little love…or hate…whichever is fine. I'm just a plain review whore…XD –sweat drops-

**Miss0Made**, Act Two will have a lot of surprises so you'll find your answers in there…and thank you for the huge review! X3

**Necury**, I live for gore and horrific…stuff…too, and I hope this wasn't a disappointment either.

**taixonay**, O.O huge review man! Thank you and I'm glad you like it so far!

**Steely-Toast**, yes…This is a weird 'pairing'….not sure if it's actually a pairing at all actually…but I'm glad you liked it so much, hope this was pleasing to read as well.

**biyatch**, yeah…Mine isn't all that creative but hopefully it's not as repetitive as some other ficlets…and I'm glad you dropped a review. As for the inspiration part? …Well….I wasn't paying attention in math class as I recall and thus spawned the monster. Oh bother.


	5. Act Two I

**House of the Lamb**

_Chapter Five_

V

She listened quietly and sat in place while he worked. "Tonight, you will be attractive to eyes while you hide your face, it just so happens that you will run into an old friend of yours by the name of Deidara." She didn't nod since he was still busy twisting her hair up into a complex knot she doubted any of her maids when she'd been within Konoha knew of. Dexterous fingers worked with ease as he took an ivory bone chopstick decorated with a handle of a scorpion's tail to place it within her mass of hair. She heard her silver earrings ring and clink at the sudden subtle movement. She felt bit of her hair being tugged in various places – before he grasped a slim toothed comb and brushed hair to frame the side of her faces; lean from his work on her. She heard his cloak move and his face was before her. Eyelashes raked through hers before he spoke, "You will not see him, first of all, do not look for him; he will find you and do not stray far from the party itself."

He reached into his cloak and withdrew a necklace of fine silver as though it had been woven by spiders and betwixt twin claws of polished white bone, there was a moonstone that lay there; innocently winking. His hands moved and she heard it clasp around her neck. "Do not remove this, do you understand?" syrup interlined with a type of poison called cruelty flowed through her ears and spite herself she alternately felt her body relax and all the same prepare for imminent doom should she do otherwise against his wishes.

Hair moved aside, "Keep to yourself and do not drink anything anyone has given to you." He moved from her and Hinata stood when he held a hand out, grasping hers in a small grip. The kimono itself was plain; snow white with spots of black flowers blooming from the bottom and their scattered petals reaching no higher than her waist. The wooden geta shoes she wore were newly crafted and well polished with their new oiled leather thongs. The kimono, however, had a low neckline so as to show off her pale neck in a manner of decadence. "Smile when needed, conversation limited and nothing revealing but do not be so guarded that they feel a need to keep a wary eye on you."

Sasori guided her to another higher chair and pushed a hand on her shoulder so she would sit. She did so, with her back straight and closed her eyes since she knew what was next; ignoring the niggling voice that taunted she was as he presumed she would be; a doll given claws. A fine haired brush pressed against her eyelids and proper powder was being applied. She kept her eyes closed though she heard the brush being put away. Talcum powder; white as appropriate, was smoothed over her cheeks by a powder puff.

He spoke as he once again changed utensils, "Should there be an unforeseen complication in this – do not look for him; come straight back because the carriage will be awaiting your return with or without him at the edge of the town's gates. If you are followed…" she heard the clink of a clay lid being removed – slick wetness left behind. "There chopsticks in your hair for a reason should you choose to use them." She was silent until he moved back and she opened her eyes slowly.

There was an appraising gleam in his rust colored eyes from which came the similar glint in which a doll collector would have whenever he looked upon the favorite and best of the bunch. He opened the door and swept out a hand; giving her the hint it was time to be carted off to the ball.

She hiked the bottom of her kimono up so she would neither soil it nor tear it with her new geta sandals. She moved down the stairs and every step that creaked said to her, _you're but a doll being handled by a puppeteer, you won't be able to break like other people but you're hollow. Hollow_.

She could not ignore the only truth within her life – all lies cast aside in a manner with which she deeply regretted; living a lie was much easier than going along with a truth you wished you never knew. She opened the door with a shaky hand, as though knowing that this new level with which she'd been granted; actually being so far from Sasori in such a long time was a frightening prospect. The door creaked open, moaning as though trying to hiss to her as it opened her to freezing air, _don't go, stay, stay, stay, if you go you shall lose yourself and the master will mourn for his loss at the thought of you gain; stay here_…Hinata's foot stepped out and the door shut behind her, slimly missing hitting her thigh while she walked to the black carriage. Everything about it was black; the singular hitched up horse and the blackened soot wheels matched. She looked, truly looked, at one of the horses and her eyes ached suddenly; everything going into a kaleidoscope that peeled away any vestiges of disguise from what was truly there – the abnormality hiding behind normalcy. In the pitch black steed's stead was a snorting creature with blood on its hooves, salivating as it stretched a bony neck, snorting out blood and showing fanged teeth. Ribs rippled and muscles, taut and thin, stretched hideously.

Hinata blinked the image away and all else melted into normalcy; the blessing of not seeing things for what they truly were on the inside. The black steed turned her way as though he had felt she knew what he was, stretched out his neck to her and tried to lip her skin – Hinata herself was beguiled by horses; finding them beautiful and free (but even as her eyes had locked away their true beholding power, all she could see was sharp fangs and a salivating frothing mouth) so she shied away from him gently, soft hand reaching up to pat him on the muzzle. He tossed his head proudly and his flanks shivered, black eyes centered on her in a way that looked so disturbing, narrowed and no light seemed able to shine it them; as though it was a black hole. The world shifted once more and it floored Hinata when she saw into those eyes as easily as wonderfully gross pictures in a book of myth. _Half eaten things strayed to the sides of roads, children screamed in the night, empty horse stalls with bloodied hay and things in it that were supposed to be attached to bodies and be alive were left behind_. Hinata gasped and flung her hand from the creature's muzzle at he watched her with now half lidded eyes. A voice, scratchy and deep throated snaked its way into her mind and left a trail of dark smog behind, "_I will not eat you, mistress…however should anyone lay a hand on you…I will pick the flesh from their bones, if only you command it_…"

The steed whickered and stretched his neck out once more, reaching around while he twisted himself to mouth at her gently. Velvet soft, smooth as a child's skin (perhaps if one ate enough softly skinned children, they too would gain the softness passed on from digesting them) the muzzle of the horse touched the shocked girl's neck. He breathed out and Hinata could smell blood on the steed's breath. Hinata steadied her hand on his cheek, wondering how twisted she was becoming if she believed that something not human talked to her. She listened to the steed breathe, she smelled the blood on his breath and once more normalcy tore away like cheap tissue paper; leaving her cold and alone in the sight of everything. A hollow cheek was being touched by a ghostly pale hand, ribs moved every time the steed breathed and a single black eye stared at her from its respective corner; edged in an eerie teal. Hinata held her breath and released it after a moment's contemplation. The Byakugan was neither a blessing nor a curse, it was the same as one having night vision in which it revealed and didn't gloss over anything with sure brushstrokes.

Slim fingers akin to that of ghost in the forest stroked over fine hairs on the cheek, "What do they call you?" she asked softly, ignoring the earlier visions of truth she'd witness about the animal…should he truly be categorized as such.

"_I've no name,"_ he responded, breath hissing over her cold skin that startled her enough to cause goose bumps. She shifted and the horse's head followed her movement, as though subtly forcing her to touch him in some manner.

"What shall I call you then?" she murmured, hand moving from his cheek to his thin, slim and bony neck that looked as though it would snap. Her nails raked gently over his mane, full and lustrous in look but coarse and thin in feel; it wove around her finger's like she figured the snakes on the infamous Medusa's head would have.

"_What is it you wish to call me by?"_ he replied simply but in this she could give him no answer, and as though sensing her despondency, he moved back silently just as normalcy melted back into place. His ribs were covered by full lengths of muscle and flesh, hooves no longer looking as though they were rotting from within, his neck strong and leathery – eyes pitch black. Hinata stepped back from him and fingers touched where his breath had misted over her neck and left remnants of something. Her fingers brushed her neck and came back in front of her, clear and translucency defected only by a trail of red as thin as a spider's webbing line. (The sweetened blood of children lingered there, their half eaten corpses strewn somewhere in a distant place and there is a churning of her stomach where she recognizes that this is his nature and a moment where she hates that she cannot condemn those for doing nothing out of their nature.)

"Milady," a croak sounded out and Hinata turned quick, whiplash oddly not taking any effect on her. A small, hunched over toad of a man stayed crouched on the carriage, beady eyes observing her with perversity she was no accustomed to. "Should we part?" Hinata looked back at the horse that stood still and ramrod straight; mind begging her to say '_no, I'll part and run from here, this place which does not hold any power over me_'. Alas, it was not of her nature to spit out lies because though she knew very deeply within this heart which she no longer owned, she wished to flee from this desolate place where Sasori had tucked them away into mansion within the dark forest; this place held more hold and power over her than which should have been natural. She turned, feeling the back of her neck prickle and saw looking out of the window of the top floor a face carved by an artist's true and steady hand with an eye for attractive detail; a painter with disgusting beauty in mind slavered on color of an unknown world where this person would wreck havoc on others. Rusted golden red eyes stared down at her and they were half hooded, as though he'd known what she was thinking and stood there merely as a reminder of what he could and would do to her should she turn tail and run from his grasp.

Did those who created him ever think of what he would do to the others surrounding him? Hinata knew the depressing answer to the equally depressing question. She clutched the fabric of her kimono and scurried while the coachmen held the door open for her. Her foot lifted onto the small platform and she was within the innards of the carriage which looked luxurious and oppressing enough for Death himself. Red velvet covered the cushions and the windows of the carriage were veiled by black silk. The carriage jolted forward and jarred Hinata a bit, but all the same she pulled the small curtain back to see reddened eyes watching her depart; without words saying blatantly, '_if you run, I will not kill you, I will haunt you and allow you to drown in your own madness that you will not be able to control_'.

Her hand let the curtain fall down once more and she leaned back into the softness around her, his voice was thick and sweet; soft as syrup and his beauty was deadly to those with eyes. His eyes were half lidded like a lizard bathing in the sun, appearing sleepy but all the more on guard than a person who looked to be alert and attentive. He was deadly, ruthless and dangerous to all around him in the most brutal ways. Sasori…did not believe in mercy killings, she'd come to know over the several months of being in his constant company.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the cruelest of them all? _

-

An update, not much of Sasori but there will be more of him in the next chapter. Review if you did or did not like it; flow, characterization, detail - everything.

-ahem- I feel like an unworthy bitch for forgetting to do this but Steely-Toast-chan made a lovely and appropriate fan art for HotL: Look at it or I'll eat your ass. XD (Remove spaces and remember to place in dots)

wwwdeviantartcom/deviation

/47731330/?qsasori+hinata+house+of+the+lamb&qh

boost3Apopular+agesigma3A24h+agescale3A5


End file.
